SAS Wrong Turn
by Deadly Instinct
Summary: After clearing a town of infected, Danik, an assault soldier, stumbles upon a USB drive containing multiple terabytes worth of data. After transferring it, Danik is in for a surprise at his gift...
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in the Survivors mission of SAS 4 for reference.**

* * *

Blood ran down the streets as an SAS operative ran through slashing and maiming anything remotely infected. With his combat knife at the ready, Squad Leader Danik ripped the boards of a clothes shop down, but he was too late. A little girl and an older man were feasting on another middle aged woman, and they turned to him as the light was shined down upon them from darkness. The little girl roared and charged forward as the SAS operative stepped in. But a quick swing of his knife took her head clean off, and her body slumped to the ground. The older man lunged towards the SAS operative, but was met with a knee to his chin, followed by an elbow slammed down onto his forehead, splitting the skull.

The man fell to the ground, twitching as blood poured from the open wound on his head. Pulling out a Phantom SMG, the SAS operative pulled the trigger, splattering his suit in blood and brains, some of it landing on his name tag. Danik. Danik sighed to himself, and walked over to the cash register. Using his knife, Danik split the cash register open and took the money within, which was roughly 5,000 in credits. Stepping out of the shop, and gazing out into the street, Danik had three more buildings to clear. And so he decided on a random building walked across the street over to it.

Empty, just how he likes it. There was blood in here yes, but there were no bodies, nor screeching infected so that was a plus in Danik's books. Glancing around the room, and finding nothing, not even a medkit or a chest. Danik left the building and walked down the sidewalk and into a food joint. Upon entering, Danik found multiple infected munching on something, taking aim and firing his Phantom at them. A hailstorm of bullets laced with acid melted them down to puddles on the floor, except for a lone spitter who had endured the onslaught. The spitter lobbed acid at Danik who dodged it with ease and rushed the spitter. Digging his knife deep into the stomach of the spitter, it hissed and roared as the pain reached its brain. Danik held it by the neck keeping it still as he slowly drug the knife upwards slicing it's insides up.

The spitter fell to the floor with blood and acid leaking down eating through the tile. The room Danik found himself in was a mess. Burgers and Pizza boxes strewn about with wrappers of assorted sweets all over the floor. Except for a lone box of twinkies sitting on the table, begging to be eaten. No blood on it, just a pristine box.

"Even the infected wont eat these..." Danik muttered to himself as he pocketed a few of the custard filled sweets.

After taking the sweets, Danik walked into the back of the store, and found a bloater munching on greasy sludge. Crushing a can under his boot, the bloater turned his attention to Danik. Grabbing his butcher knife, the bloater released a growl as he approached. Danik pulled out his Phantom and blasted the legs of the bloater, and it crashed to the ground. However, it stilled crawled forward. Large grub-like parasites crawled out from the bloaters legs and rushed towards Danik who lifted his foot and began stomping them to death.

More grubs started to file out of the bloater at an alarming rate, and so Danik was forced to use his special ability.

"Assault Squad Go Go Go!" Danik shouted thrusting his hand forward, followed by multiple copies of himself forming from blue lights.

They were equipped with standard assault rifles, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. They took aim and let loose a wall of bullets tearing the grubs apart, along with tearing the bloater apart. Blood flew about, splattering everything as the bloater imploded. The copies fizzled with blue electricity, before fading from reality. Danik wiped his mask off, as blood and chunks of flesh stuck to him.

Leaning into a sink, Danik rinsed his mask off, and was finally able to see again. Danik walked past the corpse of the bloater, and into the freezer in the back. Meat hung from the ceiling via hooks. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so Danik left the freezer, and the food joint as a whole.

Now standing in the desolate street, Danik had one last building to check. It was a book store of sorts, with sign of an open book in LED lights, it wasn't a bad guess to make really. Danik walked further down the street, noticing the strange art along the windows. After stepping inside, Danik was met with a world of depravity. Women scantily dressed, perverse maiden outfits, along with other sexual items. A blush slowly formed on Danik's face as he stared at a 'Doujin' section as it was called.

"So many poses..." Danik said blankly as he glanced along the doujins lining the shelves.

The inside of the shop was lined with women dressed in revealing clothing some of them even having animal parts, like cat ears, or fox tails. There was merchandise lining the walls belonging to different shows, along with costumes. The interior was mostly intact, apart from a few claw marks, or bullet holes. Danik felt somewhat relieved at finding nothing, until he stepped in something squishy. Looking down, Danik noticed the carpet stained red, with the blood being fresh. Danik's eyes trailed along the trail of blood, leading to the back room.

Sighing to himself in annoyance, Danik trailed the blood stepping over the counter and opening a door leading to a corridor with more doors. Danik stepped in, and a faint sound hit his ears...

"ah, ah oh yeah~" ...

It was moaning. Danik looked between all of the doors, and found the blood leading to a room at the end of the corridor. Danik approached the door slowly, observing the rooms as he passed them by, shining his light through the tiny glass pane each door had. They were either boarded up, or were empty with no life in them. Finally Danik came to the bloody door, noting the moaning had grown louder.

Danik noticed the door here had no window pane, and a sign was stamped to it. 'Employees Only' it read. Danik of course ignored this and leaned against the door, and listened in carefully. The moaning was definitely coming from in here. Danik attempted to twist the knob, but found it refusing too budge. It was locked. backing away from the door, and kicking the handle with all his force, the door swung open violently shining light upon a body in front of a laptop. The laptop was playing...nsfw content. Danik stepped into the room and inspected the body. A handgun was on the floor next to it, with their hand just hanging above it. Coupled with the blood on the ceiling, it wasn't hard to deduce what happened.

Noticing a bite mark on the man's shoulder, Danik couldn't but feel a twinge of sadness for him. He shot himself before he turned into a zombie. The laptop flashed a warning, stating low battery. Danik reached for the laptop, but another notification popped said a data transfer was needed to complete the action. Curious, Danik pressed okay, followed by a requirement of a USB Hard Drive. This now had Danik's attentions as he searched the drawers top to bottom. Only until he opened the last drawer did he find what he needed. Hidden under a stack of papers was a small red USB device no bigger than Danik's thumb. A small piece of tape with permanent marker was scribbled on it. 'ONE USE' was written on the USB,and with the cryptic warning Danik plugged it in. He wondered if it even still worked, let alone if this did anything.

After plugging it in, the popup window stating a need for USB disappeared, and the loading bar on the smaller window resumed, showing 71% completion already.

***Some time later***

Danik sat there for god knows how long, having pulled up a chair and waiting patiently. Finally the transfer was finished, and Danik pulled the USB out, followed by another popup. It instructed Danik to plug it into another device that supporst micro-USB ports. Danik glanced at the USB, and back at the laptop, before plugging it into the back of his helmet. It fit in perfectly, and Danik noticed a window in the top left of his HUD appearing, with it stating a download was taking place. Danik noticed it was downloading a large file, no other files, just one. It was a couple terabytes large, making Danik wonder if he even had enough space. Which quickly led to him looking at the laptop and wondering how it even had enough space.

But, the file downloaded without a hitch, and nothing changed. Danik stood there glancing around his HUD, but nothing happened. Feeling defeated and stupid, Danik stomped out of the room, and into the main lobby. passing by a cardboard cutout of a woman carrying cannons, the HUD beeped rapidly and loudly, signifying an unidentified life form with one meter of Danik.

Practically jumping, Danik spun around to face the threat. Anything unidentified meant an infected. Fearing being jumped by something, Danik sporadically turned, facing every direction the threat could come from. But his HUD flashed an arrow pointing to his right. Slowly turning around, Danik found the arrow landing on a stand of a silver haired woman. The HUD flashed a brilliant green signifying an ally present. Danik cocked an eyebrow at this and examined the stand. A light shot out from Danik's helmet and started flickering along the woman before Danik.

The light continued along her body, until it came to her feet, where it disappeared soon after. Danik was confused as to what it did, until a burning smell hit his nostrils. Coughing and attempting to cover the filter to prevent the smell from coming in. A bright blinding light caught Danik's attention. Danik looked back at the cardboard cutout, and found a woman standing there looking around in confusion. She wore a black and red vest like attire, with a white outline cross hanging from her neck. Also clad in an extremely short skirt. Cannons extended from her back along with the head of a ship. Silver hair flowed down her back as she looked around, confused.

Her orange eyes then landed on Danik, who appeared equally confused. She noticed the black armor he was in, along with a cross hanging from his neck, although, it more golden than silver and black. Non the less, she approached Danik.

"Ah, I see I'm not alone, another Crimson soldier came with me." She said, gaining more confusion from Danik.

"Uh, I'm not a crimson soldier, I am an SAS operative, Assault Squad Leader Danik." As Danik stated this, the woman eyes widened.

"Y-your British!?" The woman shouted, before aiming her cannons at Danik, who in turn raised his Phantom.

"Whoa, calm down mam, I'm not British! I'm American!" Danik shouted, his sights trained on her weapons.

Her eyes shifted from confusion, to anger, "Your an American dog, how is that any better!?"

"Who the hell are you calling a dog!? I just came here to save your sorry ass, and this is the treatment I get?!" Danik shouted.

"Oh yeah, just like you bastards liberated the Guadalcanal from the Japanese huh!?" The woman shouted fury evident in her voice.

Danik stared at her bewildered, "What?"

"Oh don't play stupid, you know what you Americans did!" The woman spouted off again.

Danik stood in thought for a few seconds before answering, "That was hundreds of years ago!"

The woman was shocked at the revelation, but quickly regained her composure, "What are you babbling about, that was a week ago, do not try and fool me!"

Danik lowered his weapon, "What year is it?" Danik asked quietly.

"1941, august 14, why?" The woman replied.

"Mam...it 2234..." Danik replied.

The woman's eyes widened, as she looked around, finding herself blushing at the outfits and doujins surrounding her, along with the 'artistic' depictions of her. A blush formed on her face as she stared at the lewd images. Finally she turned back to Danik, "Where am I?" she asked, her voice a little shaken.

"Your on Earth, in whats left of the US..." Danik said, looking down with sadness.

"What happened...?" The woman asked.

"Well..."

(Thirty minutes later)

"...And then it scanned you, and here we are now." Danik finished, holding a twinky.

The silver haired woman munching on a stale Twinky nodded in response, having been shaken after hearing the events of Danik's tale. Danik finished his Twinky and threw the wrapper away, before standing up. "Hey, there is an evacuation van outside, you can come with if you want..." Danik offered.

The woman nodded her head, choosing to remain silent. They exited the store and walk over to the armored van with two other soldiers standing around it. One looked identical to Danik while the other was draped in black and glowing blue armor. They acknowledged Danik and waved him over.

"Took you long enough." The man in blue armor said.

"Sure took your time in the porn shop huh?" The woman in red armor said, poking Danik's ribs.

Danik glared at her, "I'm not in the mood for your games Lily..."

"Ah, c'mon give your sister a break~!" Lily said as she hugged Danik, who shoved her back.

"Paul, Danik's being mean~!" Lily wined, now clinging to Paul.

Paul attempted to pry her off, but found difficulty in doing so. Lily held on for dear life as Pual swung her around comically.

"She's the clingy type if you couldn't tell..." Danik whispered to the silver haired woman.

"Yeah, I think I knew someone like that..." The white haired woman said.

A rumbling noise cut off Lily's banter with Paul. as everyone stared at the street raising from the ground. A purple monster with boils growing on his back crawled out of the ground with more infected following. Shots rang out as Paul held a HMG in his hand while mowing the runners down.

Lily held a pistol and knife, hacking and slashing through bloaters and shamblers. Danik was preoccupied with an evolved runner pinning him to a wall to notice the purple infected slinking past him. The purple zombie in question was feared by one name. Necrosis. Necrosis managed to gain an elemental status and is able to shoot out corrosive and incendiary lobs. Necrosis noticed the white haired woman standing away from the van, and dashed after her. The white haired woman backed away, while raising her cannons.

Necrosis didn't even move to dodge, and thus it was hit by the blast head first. Necrosis stumbled a bit, before charging again. The white haired woman aimed everything at the zombie mutant and fired. It's blood stained the blacktop under it. But it was still mostly unfazed. Necrosis lunged forward and pinned her to the black burnt van behind her. She wiggled under it's grasp as it closed the gap between them.

It's breath wreaked of sour moldy cream. Slowly it's mouth unraveled into three segments, revealing rows of dead flesh and bloody teeth. The white haired woman couldn't run away, so she did the only logical thing. Screamed. She screamed bloody murder as Necrosis bit down on her shoulder. Her shoulder was melted down to the bone, before anyone could react. Lily kicked the bloater over onto it's side and rushed over to aid the woman. jabbing her knife into Necrosis's back. Necrosis roared and Lily back away from it.

It reared it's head to face Lily, who was currently emptying her Saber pistol into it's back. Necrosis dropped the white haired woman to the ground, and chased after Lily. Paul ran past the two, and assessed the woman's wounds. Blood was pouring out of her shoulder at an alarming rate. Meanwhile the two assaults were dealing with a Necrosis who was more than pissed off.

Slashing Necrosis only seemed to anger it more as it swung it's claws at them. It's lanky body crawling after them, Danik raised his Phantom assault rifle and tore through it's flesh, but Necrosis seemed undeterred. They weren't even doing anything to it, and more infected were coming. At this rate, they would be overrun. Danik then shouted at Paul, "Hey, get her in the van, we gotta get out of here.

Unknowingly Danik left himself open to Necrosis closed the gap between them and slashed Danik across his chest, slamming him into a car, causing it to explode. Danik laid on the ground in pain, blood seeping from his dislocated shoulder. Necrosis crawled over to him, mouth agape, it bit down. On to a knife... Necrosis roared in pain as bullets were burred into it's back. Turning around, four soldiers draped in red and black armor stood at the ready with rifles in hand.

"Assault Squad, Go! Go! Go!" Lily shouted as the clones of herself rushed forward and distracted Necrosis.

Lily ran by and picked up Danik and carried him, dragging him back to the van where Paul along with the horrified handful of survivors remained. Blood poured from Danik's stomach as he was slumped against the cold steel of the van. Lily was crying as she hugged Danik, desperately keeping him awake. Paul sat next to the white haired woman who was gazing at Danik. Even though there was a mask blocking her view, she could see the blank stare Danik had, and a sad grimace grew on her face.

Danik's head slumped forward and he passed out from the pain, and stress of the situation at hand. Lily weep'd in his arms quietly, while Paul observed from a distance. His eyes packed on pounds as he fought sleep, along with the woman next to him.

"He's going to live..." Paul said quietly.

The woman next to him turned to Paul with a confused look. Paul turned to her, "The suit will keep him alive, he's been through worse, trust me on this."

She gave an understanding nod and turned to her side, and closed her eyes for the long trip ahead. Lily laid in her older brothers arms, slowly crying herself to sleep. Paul remained awake for a few more minutes before clocking out. Everyone in the van had been through a dramatic experience, and thus, slept their worries away as they approached the strongest safe haven known to man.

**(Two hours later)**

A bright light shined down upon her. The white haired woman eyes fluttered open. She was met with four lights shining down upon her, sitting up she found herself inside a hospital room with in a gown. Looking around she noticed a black shape to the left of her bed. Shifting the curtain she found a man draped in a gown like hers, multiple scars lacing his arms and face. Her eyes couldn't help but stare at his face, there was something about the ruggedness that attracted her. She stood up from her bed, and examined the metal table next to her.

A lone clipboard sat there calling her name. Picking it up she found a list describing her, and her state of being.

"Patient Name, N/A, Patient Sex, Female, Patient Heritage, German..." She read aloud, checking the list.

"So your awake now?" Turning around, she faced the man that propped himself up with his elbows, chuckling to himself.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's me, Danik." Danik said with a smirk on his face.

The woman smiled at Danik, "Prinz Eugen." She said.

"Hmm?" Danik replied.

"My name is Prinz Eugen." She said, a smile prominent on her face.

"Oh." Danik replied, sitting up fully.

*Epilogue*

The lemon scene was cut due to low quality, and the fact that I can't write a lemon for shit...

Paul Jackson later retired from the SAS after reaching the rank of High Surgeon Commander, due to an injury resulting in the loss of his left arm. Paul later moved to own a small business, where he later married Lily, and they ended up having two kids. Paul later died in 2265, after a man entered their house and assaulted him, resulting in his death.

Lily retired shortly after Paul, leaving herself at the rank of Medical Marshal. Lily settled down with Paul after a series of dates, they finally married. Having two kids afterwards, Lily turned to the musical arts, later leading an opera. Lily mourned Paul's death, and thus returned to the field of SAS to drown her sorrow. She has never been the same ever since. Her kin later joined up, as and assault, and a heavy. Their names were Kyle and Paul II.

Danik later received the MOH, and reached the rank of High Assault Commander, where he eventually led his own armies into battle, taking place in three keys battles that led to the revival of humanity. The Battle of Hamburg, where thousands of gore nests were destroyed, severely cutting the population of the infected down. Battle over Tokyo, where multiple mutated savage devastators had made a nest. And finally, battle for the US, where the infection was said to have first appeared. All of these battles took over a year, where Danik would see and experience much. Later stepping down from Commander, and deciding to train new assault soldiers as a DS. He would go on to have four kids with Prinz, who kept a tradition of Assault class soldiers.

Prinz Eugen later retired from her fighting days, leaving as an Assault Leader. Instead Prinz chose to tend to the four children she had with Danik, and raise them to be strong an independent. Later on her children grew up and joined the SAS as assault soldiers. Prinz stayed home, and waited for her husband, Danik, who would return every day to greet her and spend as much time he could with her. They lived a full life, filled with violence, to love, to the bitter end of age...

* * *

**Damn, took me awhile to make this. Didn't really know how to end this off, and I had conflicting ideas for the lemon scene, where instead of them slowly going into it, I had planned on Lily slipping a Viagra supplement into their water IV bags, but then realized that could possibly kill them, and I wan't really one for handwaving things as serious as that, so that was scrapped.**

**I also planned on Danik passing the Doujin shop, choosing to ignore it, and as he came back passing an alley he would stumble upon Prinz, but I feel this was a little better, what with her being a human formed from the fabricator within Danik's helmet. Also I had a scene where Danik actually came across a baby day care center, and he would encounter infected children along with finding a chest there, like in game loot chests. But I instantly realized how fucked that would be, and would derail the entire story, so that was cut. I'll probably do another lemon cross between SAS 4 and Azur Lane, but I don't know, might cross it over with something else, dunno.**

**Anyways enough of me blabbering, I'll see you next post I make...**


	2. A Response to Reviews (Nothin' Bad)

Didn't even think this would get attention, but here it is. Kinda flattered in a sense. Responding to the guest reviewer, no I didn't have anyone tutor me I did this all by myself :D, I spent a month straight writing this so it brings me joy to see this. Also, I know I suck at writing lemons I only add them in like this to see if I can improve, y'know gettin' help from some readers. I also had this proof-read by another and he gave me a greenlight for go so here it is.

I will also try to add more to this, but I don't know how to expand it into a story. The whole reason this even came to be was because I was playing SAS with my bro and we made a few jokes about the Assault class and Azure Lane, then the idea for this one-shot came to be.

Also, for the other user who asked about the Tombstone weaponry, I'll see if I can implement it somewhere in the story. The few tombstone guns I got fucking sucked, so I got rid of them without testing them much. I prefer lasers and Lonestars...

But combined efforts of school and my personal life along with other stories, I rarely find the time to work on small projects like this. I normally have these on the back burner for awhile before posting them. I am now trying to post quality over quantity. So expect some goo' sheet from me in... idk, a month? I really lost most of my passion for writing recently.


End file.
